


[podfic] make you lose control

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  She raised an eyebrow. "Willing to bet on it?" Vicky already knew the answer, because Gabe couldn't resist a stupid bet to save his life. And this one was like shooting fish in a barrel; she'd seen Frank's tells. The way he stood with his hands clasped loosely behind his back, the shift of his weight to his heels when someone stood too close, the angle of his jaw when someone looked him over.</p><p>Warning for D/S elements, spanking, kink negotiation, slapping, hitting and pinching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] make you lose control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make you lose control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344341) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded in celebration of aka's one year bandom anniversary. Thanks for inviting me to the party! \o/
> 
> Story and cover art by akamine_chan.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:23:42 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/040812/040812.mp3) | **Size:** 22.3 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/040812/040812.m4b) | **Size:** 23.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
